


Endgame

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Weddings, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Someone's getting married....
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel looked down at her beautiful fiance who lay sleeping cuddled up in her arms a blissful smile on her perfect face, tomorrow was the big day and Laurel couldnt sleep partially due to her future wife snoring softly in her ear but also the revelation of what would transpire tomorrow. ..she was getting married.

She never believed she would ever settle down or find love and yet here she was with the love of her life snoring in her arms, about to commit to each other for the rest of their lives...Laurel had never committed much to anything, to say she was nervous would be an understatement.

Sensing her partners unease Dinah stirred from her sleep seeing Laurel wide awake staring up at the ceiling, "what's wrong baby?" Dinah asked her voice horse and sleepy, she sat up slowly.

"Nothing baby, just thinking about tomorrow...running through everything in my head making sure we've planned everything". Laurel looked at her beautiful woman looking down at her with sleep still in her eyes, she looked adorable when she was dopey. 

"Everything is planned baby" Dinah grinned trying to open her eyes properly, "we're getting married on the wave rider so everyone can be apart of it, Diggle is officiating it, the flowers and food the legends are taking care of...so that could be interesting.." Dinah giggled.

Laurel smiled as she sat up to cuddle her woman, "I know I'm just being silly" she sighed.

Dinah stroked Laurels hair letting her fingers run through it smiling as Laurel leaned in moaning softly at her touch.

"You're not getting cold feet on me are you?" Dinah grinned half serious half joking. 

"What?no!" Laurel said shocked "I want this, I want you!that much I'm sure of!" Laurel kissed Dinah firmly to emphasise her point.

"Well good"!, Dinah chuckled "because I love you Laurel Lance!" She gave her fiance a deep kiss pushing her back down onto the bed.

"I love you too" Laurel panted as their breathing got heavy.

"Mmm prove it" Dinah giggled in delight as Laurel flipped her underneath her and they made love for the last time as fiances.

The next morning Laurel woke up to an empty bed her arms felt empty without her soulmate in them, she looked at the side table which had a single pink rose in a vase and a little card next to it, she sat up taking the card reading it out loud.

"Good morning pretty bird it is bad luck to see the bride on the morning of the wedding so Ava came and picked me up, I cant wait to marry you I love you so much Laurel. See you soon my love, D".

"See you soon songbird" Laurel sat on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath.

"I'm getting married today" she said to herself smiling "I'm getting fucking married today" she shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"Only just realised that have you?" Her sister giggled from her bedroom doorway.

"Fuck!" Laurel grabbed her bed sheets wrapping them around her "sneak up much?" Laurel growled at her sister.

"Ah please like I haven't seen my sister naked before" Sara waved her hands dismissively "now come on you have a wedding to get ready for!" And with that the captain of the wave rider clapped her hands and walked out the bedroom.

"Unbelievable!" Laurel muttered as she quickly grabbed a towel hurrying into the ensuite.

Washed and dried Laurel headed downstairs to the smell of waffles.

"Since when do you cook?" Laurel asked as Sara chucked some waffles on her plate, quickly spitting them out a soon as she tasted one.

"Clearly I dont" Sara giggled, "sorry Gideon kind of does all our cooking, the perks of owning a time ship" Sara grinned sipping her coffee.

"I'm just glad I didnt leave you in charge of catering" Laurel smiled "Gideon I do trust though".

"Hey that hurts" Sara laughed throwing her toast at her.

"Dont get me all greasy I have to go get dressed, so why are you here anyway I thought you were picking dad up then me?"

"What a sister cant come and help her sister get ready for her big day?" Sara held her arms out in faux disbelief.

"Dinah and Ava sent you didnt they?" Laurel said.

"Yea they said your time keeping isnt the best" Sara laughed pouring herself another coffee then refilling Laurels.

"So they sent you?! You're time keeping is even worse than mine!" Laurel laughed out loud throwing a waffle at her.

"Hey those things are hard!" Sara shouted. 

"Well they wouldnt be if you could cook!" Laurel chuckled throwing another.

A waffle fight soon broke out as the 2 Lance sisters started chasing each other around the room flinging waffles like it was a game of dodgeball. 

"Ok that's enough I need to get ready!" Laurel panted as they each held a waffle armed and dangerous.

"You're right if we dont get there soon Ava and Zari will kill me" Sara moaned "those two have gone into full wedding planner mode".

Half hour later Laurel stood in her white tux and heels finishing curling her hair, Sara wore a black tux with a pink rose in the top pocket.

"Got the rings?" Laurel asked for the 10th time since she had arrived.

"Yes" Sara laughed showing her the box with the rings for the umpteenth time, "how are you feeling?". She said sensing Laurels nerves.

"Excited" Laurel grinned "and a little nervous " she admitted.

"Just a little?" Sara prompted.

"Ok I'm scared shitless" Laurel let out a deep breath inhaling quickly "I mean this is normal right? Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day dont they?" Laurel leaned against the sink trying to control her nerves.

"Hey calm down" Sara put her arms around her sisters shoulders turning her around to face her, "do you love Dinah?".

"What?yes of course I do" Laurel answered quickly.

"Do you want to be with her every day?to wake upto her every single morning?to be with nobody else but her for the rest of your days?". Sara teased.

"Yes yes and yes" Laurel said without hesitation "shes my soul mate, i dont know why shes agreed to marry me though"

"Yea me neither" Sara teased ducking as Laurel went to slap her playfully.

"Some best man you are" Laurel grinned "if anything you've just made me take longer".

"True but what are sisters for" Sara leant her head against her sisters shoulder as they stood looking at Laurels reflection, "you look beautiful ", Sara said honestly.

"Thanks" Laurel stared at her reflection.

"I'll give you a moment then we need to get on the jump ship and go get dad", Sara smiled at her sister giving her a wink as she left.

Laurel grabbed one of her crystals on a necklace, it was supposed to calm nerves Dinah had brought it for her on her birthday. She tucked it in and adjusted her pink rose, giving herself one last look.

"Ok...let's go get me a wife".


	2. Bride to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava picks up Dinah

Dinah woke up with her head still on Laurels chest, her fiance asleep with her mouth partially open. She was sprawled out on the bed, for someone so petite she sure did take up alot of the bed. Dinah grinned as she led there looking at her beautiful woman, today was the day she would finally get to marry Laurel Lance, she placed a quick peck on her lover's cheek and gently got out of bed careful not to wake her, Laurel didnt even stir.

She grabbed her bag she had pre packed the night before with all her stuff she would need for today, she threw on some clothes brushed her teeth and quietly opened the wardrobe removing her wedding dress. She sat downstairs writing out a card for Laurel before placing it on her bedside table putting a pink flower in a vase behind it. She took one last look at her woman watching her chest rise and fall softly, "I love you pretty bird, see you at the alter", she whispered before heading downstairs.

Right on time Ava opened a portal embracing Dinah in a big hug.  
"Omg congratulations I'm so excited for you guys! Ok come on let's go we have a schedule to stick to...here let me carry that!" Ava being slightly taller took the wedding dress to keep it from getting crumpled Dinah took her make up and spare bag pausing one last time to look up the stairs already missing Laurel, she followed Ava into the portal.

"Woah" Dinah gasped looking around, "this place is huge!" The waverider was normally a hubbub of energy at the best of times but with a wedding that day it was in overdrive. A pretty girl with a clipboard came rushing over. 

"Hi I'm Zari and I'll be doing your hair and make up today!" Zari grinned at her "you really do have the most beautiful features " Zari said touching Dinahs face.

"Oh well..thank you " Dinah replied feeling herself blush, surprised at the unexpected physical contact.

"Zari is a good friend of mine and shes going to take good care of you today" Ava gave Dinahs shoulders a quick squeeze as they showed her to her room. "This is your room whatever you want just ask and Gideon and she will get it for you or I will", Ava smiled.

"Who is this Gideon I keep hearing about?" Dinah asked "I've heard Laurel mention her before but I haven't met her yet".

"I am Gideon" boomed Gideons voice "pleased to meet you Miss Drake".

"Oh thank you...hello Gideon" Dinah gasped, this place certainly was full of surprises, Laurel never mentioned Gideon was a computer...she smiled of course Laurel would forget to mention such a minute detail. This place got better by the minute. 

Ava placed Dinahs dress on the back of the door Zari started setting up her make up and hair products, just as Sara came strolling in.

"There she is! My future sister in law!"Sara grinned wrapping Dinah in a tight hug knocking the wind out of her "you like my ship?".

"Its beautiful..shes beautiful " Dinah corrected herself, "thank you for allowing us to have the wedding here". Sara took Dinahs hands in hers.

"Its my pleasure, about time we had a wedding on this ship right babe?" Sara winked at her own fiance. 

"Right babe" Ava winked back, "how are we doing on the schedule?". 

"The schedule?" Sara looked confused.

"Yea babe team arrowand the legends are they finished decorating the control room? It needs to be perfect!"

"And It will be" Sara assured her walking over to her fiance kissing her gently, "with you in charge its bound to be perfect", Sara grinned going in for a kiss.

"Aww you're so cute!" Ava grinned but held her at bay "but seriously are we on schedule? You're not even dressed yet and you need to go pick up your dad in the jump ship then get the other bride". 

"Yea babe I'm totally on it!" Sara grinned clicking her fingers and pointing.

"Actually Sara? Laurel looked pretty unconscious when I left we had a ...late night" Dinah blushed, "and I doubt she set an alarm do you mind going to help her get ready?" Dinah asked feeling nerves starting to kick in. "You know just make sure..she gets here?". 

Sara chuckled "you got it Miss Drake" she saluted before leaving.

"So are you keeping your last name?" Zari asked as she came over with the hair curlers running her fingers through Dinahs hair.

"Yea what did you guys agree on?" Ava asked sitting down passing them each a glass of champagne. 

Dinah took it gladly, "well I asked Laurel what she wanted to do and she decided she wanted to take my last name, a new name a new identity..a new beginning. So I'll be Mrs Dinah Drake and she will be Mrs Laurel Drake" it felt weird saying their new names out loud but also it felt right hearing them.

"You guys are so cute" Ava smiled, "right I'm gonna leave you with Zari to get ready whilst I go check on team arrow and the legends".

"So tell me how you want your hair and then start from the beginning with how you met Laurel, I want to know everything!" Zari grinned.

"That's a long story" Dinah smiled looking at her phone at the photo of her and Laurel taking a selfie at her bar...they really did make a cute couple. 

"We have time" Zari grinned getting to work on her hair.

A few hours later and all caught up Zari stepped back to admire her handiwork "wow Dinah you look stunning, your bride Is one lucky lady".

Dinah walked over to the mirror loving the way her curls bounced she stared at her reflection smiling, "we're both lucky" she turned around to face Zari who was fighting back tears already, "not every day you get to marry your best friend and soul mate".

Zari stood there smiling as Ava walked in "ok everything is fine Rory and Constantine have already started on the bar but at least they're out of the way,...omg Dinah wow you look absolutely breath taking". 

"I haven't even got the dress on yet" Dinah chuckled blushing at all the compliments.

"Well Sara just messaged to say her and Laurel on their way to get Quentin so let's see it!".

There was a knock at the door then Curtis poked his head round "am I too late for the dress?" He grinned.

"Curtis!" Dinah shouted pulling him into a hug "no you're just in time".

"Oh good cuz I did not want to miss this! Hi" Curtis smiled at Zari and Ava.

"Wait we cant have a boy in here" Zari said looking as Dinah was about to drop her robe.

"Oh it's ok I'm gay" Curtis smiled as Ava handed him a glass of bubbly.

"Oh ok cool" Zari grinned.

"And hes giving me away" Dinah smiled "him and Rene are the closest I have to family apart from Laurel of course," Dinah gave Curtis a warm smile grateful he was here.

"Yea but Rene isnt one for playing dress up so here i am" Curtis grinned linking arms with Zari and Ava as Dinah opened the zip pulling out her dress. They all gasped as she pulled it out, "oh Dinah it's perfect!".

They all helped Dinah get into it it was a perfect fit, the lace on the bodice sparkled with a bit of bling, with a bit of poof at the bottom like a princesses dress, even the shoes were stunning.

"Well? How do I look?" Dinah asked as they all just stood there staring.

"See for yourself " Ava grinned standing aside so Dinah could see her reflection. 

"Oh my god" Dinah took a few steps closer to the mirror the woman staring back at her was beautiful, the dress was...just perfect. 

"Oh my god..good?" Curtis checked.

"I love it!" Dinah almost cried.

"Wait have you not seen it before?" Zari asked confused. 

Dinah shook her head "no...Laurel picked it out for me and I chose a white tux for her". She could feel tears starting to run down her cheeks as she was filled with pure joy, and longing for her soulmate.

"Hey hey watch the make up!" Zari came rushing in with the blusher to repair any damage.

"Sorry" Dinah sniffed taking the tissue Ava handed her gratefully. 

Avas phone rang "ok great thanks babe...ok Sara, Laurel and Quentin are on their way! Curtis we will leave you with Dinah I'll come and get you both when we are ready for you". Zari followed Ava out the room.

Dinah went back to looking at her reflection Curtis straightening out her veil smiling at her.

"You ready?" He grinned.

Dinah smiled back at him happily, "ready".


	3. Quentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin gives Laurel some good advice

"Theres she is!" Quentin wrapped Laurel in a big hug "the beautiful bride..well one of them" he chuckled. 

"Hi daddy" Laurel grinned readjusting her flower after Quentin had smushed it slightly out of shape.

"How you feeling baby girl?" He grinned holding onto her shoulders.

"I'm good", Laurel beamed back at him.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart! I'm so proud of you", he pulled her into another hug being more careful this time.

"Hey sorry to break up this beautiful moment but you guys might wanna strap yourselves in before I fire up this baby". Sara said waiting to start the jump ship. They all strapped themselves in Quentin taking Laurels hand in his smiling at her his heart swelling with pride at his girls.

They arrived at the wave rider, "right you two stay here I have to check the coast is clear", Sara left them momentarily shortly returning "ok let's go come on!".

"Well this is all very exciting" Quentin rubbed his hands together as they followed Sara.

"You dont say" Laurel said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes I mean it must be more so for you the whole getting married thing but making sure you dont run into the other bride it's all very exciting " Quentin could barely contain himself Sara and Laurel looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Come on sis you can stay in me and Avas room til we are ready for you" Sara ushered Quentin and Laurel in, "I'm gonna go check the kids haven't destroyed everything you guys sit tight and theres a bottle of champagne on ice for you Laurel and alcohol free beer for you dad", Sara winked before closing the door.

Quentin turned around rubbing his hands his smile too big for his face, he watched as Laurel was already pouring herself a glass of champagne quickly downing it and pouring another. 

"Nervous sweetheart?" He asked slowly helping her put her glass down, keeping one hand on her shoulder as she looked like she could pass out any second.

"I'm fine daddy just...".

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Quentin ushered them to sit down.

"Its just..I have a really bad habit of fucking things up...and I love Dinah more than anything I want her to be my wife but..."

"But what baby girl?"

"What if I fuck this up?what if Dinah realises she could do so much better?" Laurel knew she was being silly but she couldn't help it the butterflies in her stomach were having a party.

"Laurel do you honestly think theres somebody out there that could love Dinah more than you do?".

Laurel thought about it then shook her head.

"Exactly! It's perfectly natural to feel this way, you want to be with Dinah?".

Laurel looked at him the thought of seeing Dinah again very soon made her heart skip a beat "more than anything". 

Quentin grabbed his daughters by the shoulders looking at her intensely "then Laurel..baby girl...dont fuck this up". He burst out laughing Laurel did too.

"Thanks daddy" she laughed wiping her eyes gently so as not to smudge her make up. 

There was a knock at the door and then Sara's head poked around the door. 

"Show time" she grinned.


	4. Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is on a mission...

"Right I'm gonna leave you with Zari to get ready whilst I go check on team arrow and the legends", Ava smiled as she left them to it.

As she entered the control room she saw Diggle practicing his lines with Rene.  
Nate, Charlie and Ray were finishing the decorations. 

"Ah Ava!" Ray came running over excited like a little puppy.

"How are we getting along?" Ava asked in director Sharp mode.

"All good mrs Captain" Ray joked "all the decorations are in place Nate and I are just arranging the flowers and I dont mean to brag but I seem to have quite a nack for this maybe I should have been a florist". He grinned "I love weddings" he said with a goofy grin.

"I can tell" Ava smiled "the decorations look great Ray...have you seen Gary?I get nervous when I cant see him...". 

"Oh Constantine sent him to Antarctica to get some 'fresh ice', just to keep him out of the way for now," Ray laughed using air quotes "I'm sure hes fine" he coughed nervously. 

"Antarctica?" Ava asked "Unbelievable! Tell Constantine to bring him back and dont let Rory anywhere near the wedding cake!".

"Aye aye captain" Ray saluted as he ran off to hide the cake.

A while later happy with the setting and everything going according to schedule Ava headed back to check in on Dinah and Zari, "omg Dinah you look absolutely breath taking!" She truly did and the way Dinahs eyes sparkled when she saw her reflection said she loved it too.

Ava looked at her phone it was a voicemail from Sara "hey babe so Laurel and I are ready we're just heading over to get dad, love you".

"I haven't even put the dress on yet" Dinah blushed.

"Ok that was Sara, her and Laurel are on their way to get Quentin so let's see it!". 

They all stood there admiring how beautiful Dinah looked, Zari quickly going over Dinahs make up as she cried seeing herself in her dress. 

Avas phone rang, it was Sara "ok thanks babe! Right Sara, Laurel and Quentin are on their way, Curtis you stay with Dinah and I'll come get you when we're ready for you". Ava and Zari walked out Zari quickly linking arms with Ava.

"So what's next?" Zari asked.

"We finish getting ready and keep an eye out for Sara and bride number 2," Ava replied as both women quickly went to get their pink brides maid dresses on. 

All dressed and ready Ava left Zari to do her finishing touches as she headed towards the control room when Sara came round the corner.

"Damn babe look at you!", Sara grinned giving her woman a big kiss, "you look gorgeous makes me wanna just rip this dress off", Sara pinned her fiance against the wall.

"Youd better not rip this dress babe!" Ava giggled pushing back her future Mrs, "how is she doing?".

"Laurel? Yea shes fine bit nervous but she'll be fine", Sara waved dismissively pinning her again with her lips.

"Babe ..I've just done...my lipstick " Ava protested inbetween kisses "and no that does not mean kiss me somewhere else", Ava giggled as Sara tried to gain access.

"Spoil sport" Sara winked "ok fine where is Dinah?".

"Shes in the big room end of the hall so bring Laurel and Quentin this way and put them in our room for now". Ava motioned with her hands, "I'll just go check on Dinah come get me when you're done", she gave her fiance a kiss Sara pouted wanting more, "later babe I promise", Ava kissed her again before heading back to Dinah.

She knocked as she went in, Dinah turned around to look at her, "Laurels here" Ava assured her, watching the look of relief wash over Dinah.

"Oh thank god" Dinah said "not that I was worried" she quickly added.

Curtis chuckled as he handed her a glass of bubbly, Dinah accepted it gratefully "dont suppose anyone has anything to eat?"Dinah asked having missed breakfast.

"I'll go and grab you something" Ava smiled as she raced off to get Dinah a croissant and to check on the legends.

"Hey Ava" Diggle came running over in his suit, "how long til the wedding starts?".

"Not long" Ava said before Nora came running over to give her a hug.

"Hey bestie omg I missed you" Ava smiled at her friend the wave rider hadnt been the same since her and Ray left.

"I missed you too" Nora grinned "we have so much to catch up on and I love Ray and all but I need a girls afternoon you know?" She chuckled holding onto Avas hands, "also I need to talk to you later, but til then anything I can help with?".

"Actually yea you could get everyone to start taking their seats, and any news on Gary?".

"I'm on it! Oh yea he looked partially frozen I think Gideon is thawing him out in first aid wing". 

"Brilliant thanks Nora", she squeezed her besties hand and made her way back with Dinahs snack.

"Omg thank you" Dinah took it gratefully Ava passed Curtis Dinahs bouquet of pink Rose's.

"Hope it's ok Ray done all the flowers", Ava said nervously. 

"Its perfect thank you", Dinah beamed as she ate the last of her croissant.

"Hey hey", Sara poked her head around the door her eyes closed, "ok to come in?" She asked.

"Yes Sara come in" Dinah laughed.

"Well damn..." Sara stood there stunned "you brush up nice Dinah! Laurel is gonna drop dead when she see you". 

"I hope not" Dinah laughed "how is she? Is she ok? Is she having second thoughts?" Dinah asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Woah slow down" Sara put her hands up slowly placing them on Dinahs shoulders, "Laurels just fine she cant wait to marry you". 

"Really?" Dinah couldnt help the big grin spreading across her face showing off her perfect dimples.

"Really" Sara said, "so is everything and everybody ready?".

Just then Zari came in "I love wearing pink!thank you Dinah for letting us choose our own bridesmaids dresses" Zari grinned flicking her hair.

"No problem" Dinah laughed. 

"Right I'll go tell Gideon to get the music ready and make sure everyone is seated, Sara you get Laurel and Quentin in place then Dinah I'll come back for you, Zari and Curtis ok?let's move people!", Ava clapped as she left the room.

"Damn I love it when she gets like this", Sara chuckled "see you out there Dinah", Sara gave Dinah a kiss on the cheek before heading off to get her sister.

Ava went back Into the control room shouting "ok people just like we rehearsed, places people places!". 

Nora and Ray sat at the front with Nate, on Laurels side on the front row was Rene, Mia and William.

"I cant believe they're finally getting married" William said excitedly.

"I cant believe theyre only just getting married", Mia said sarcastically "they've been pining over each other for years!".

"Tell me about it", said Rene "I've had to watch it from the beginning.! Talk about a slow burn!".

Happy everyone was seated Diggle took his place at the alter Ava headed out of the room to where the brides would enter closing the hatch behind her, Laurel stood there in a gorgeous white tux holding onto Quentins arm for dear life. 

"Laurel you look stunning!" Ava said admiring how beautiful the blonde looked. 

"Thank you" Laurel said nervously "Dinah..is she?" 

"Shes ready", Ava grinned clapping her hands in excitement, "ok Gideon let's get this show on the road!".


	5. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is best man

"Showtime " Sara grinned as she walked across the room, "but before we do..." she got out a bottle of bourbon from her secret stash.

"I'm just gonna run to the little boys room", Quentin got up leaving the two sisters.

Sara poured them both a shot of whiskey, "what shall we toast to?", Sara smiled holding up her glass.

Laurel took her shot glass raising it up, "would it be too corny if I said for love?".

"Yes we are lance sisters we dont do corny..try again", Sara laughed.

"Ok let's toast to ...happy endings?" Laurel suggested. 

"And to new beginnings", Sara smiled, they chinked glasses and downed the shot.

"Oh..god that shits strong!" Laurel grimaced "I cant kiss Dinah at the alter with whiskey breath do you have any gum?".

"No", Sara replied "just get some toothpaste and rub it over your teeth".

"We did not think this through ", Laurel grumbled.

"Since when do we ever think things through?" Sara laughed, "now come on one more shot then you can use your finger to brush your teeth".

"Gee thanks", Laurel chuckled as they downed another shot.

"I know you're not my sister from this earth but I want you to know I do still see you as a sister, just a slightly more sarcastic version of my other sister", she smiled "and if the earth one Laurel was here, she would be happy for you too". Sara punched Laurels arm playfully.

"Thanks that means a lot", Laurel smiled awkwardly "so do we like hug now?".

"I could hug", Sara nodded.

What started off as an awkward hug soon both sisters relaxed and started trying to give each other a bear hug seeing who would cave in first.

"Good to see some things never change", Quentin sighed as he walked back in sitting down opening something. 

"What's that dad?" Sara asked curiously.

"Its a hair clip...it was your mothers I thought Laurel might like her something blue, something old and something borrowed all in one?", he grinned showing it to Laurel.

"Omg are you sure?", Laurel asked tentatively as Sara took it from Quentin putting it in Laurels hair. 

"I'm sure! You deserve it I mean you are part of this family, oh does anybody want any gum?, he pulled out some spearmint gum.

"Oh daddy I love you!" Laurel hugged him so hard he nearly dropped the gum...

"Right well I am gonna go stand where the best man stands..cuz that's me...I'm the best", Sara laughed at the looks on their faces, "see you out there sis" she winked as she left the room taking a piece of gum as she went.

Sara barely recognised her ship what with all the decorations! The place looked great, the legends had done a great job, she walked into the control room going straight to her post.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to Laurel and Dinahs wedding and for all your help, the brides are on their way" she grinned, everybody started cheering and clapping. Gideon started playing music on Avas cue.

The hatch opened and Laurel walked through holding onto Quentins arm as he walked her down the aisle, Laurel looked stunning...and absolutely petrified. Everybody smiled as she walked past them she was practically pulling Quentin to get to the alter faster.

"Somebodies keen", Sara teased when she got to the front and Quentin released her arm joining Mia and William.

"I hate being the centre of attention!" Laurel hissed standing next to her sister.

Sara chuckled "should have eloped then", earning herself a side eye from Laurel.

"Remind me to whoop your ass after this", Laurel said still smiling.

"You can try", Sara grinned through gritted teeth.

Laurel smiled at her genuinely she had forgotten how fun it could be to have a sister.

Sara had to admit as much as she missed her Laurel this one was pretty awesome too..

"What now?" Laurel asked leaning against her sister for support.

Sara could feel Laurel shaking already, "now?...now we wait".


	6. Dinah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the bride...

The music started playing, "ooh I can hear music", Dinah smiled "I cant hear what song it is from here though". 

Just then their hatch door opened and Ava stood there beaming, "ok bride number 2 are we ready?". 

"Is Laurel ok? does she like her tux? How does she look?", Dinah grabbed her bouquet off of Curtis almost taking his hand with it.

Ava laughed "shes fine she looks absolutely stunning! so do you! now let's get going", Ava was almost jumping up and down in her heels with excitement.

Zari and Curtis helped Dinah with her train as she took one last look at herself in the mirror, she smiled to herself 'this is it', she took a deep breath Curtis held out his arm and she took it letting him lead her, as she got closer Dinah could hear the music being played and let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Curtis asked.

"She remembered," Dinah smiled feeling butterflies.

"Remembered what?" Curtis said, puzzled.

"This song! Sunny! I was singing it the day Laurel came to 2040 I miss sang the last lyrics when I saw her and she knew it! Since then it's kind of been our song". Dinah grinned at the memory of Laurel walking into her bar that day, looking up to see that cheeky grin...and now she was about to see it again she could barely control herself.

"Whoah slow down Dinah" Curtis chuckled.

"Sorry" Dinah laughed slowing down "I just cant wait to see her!".

"Yea i noticed" he laughed.

They stopped around the corner before the hatch to the control room, it was now closed again for Dinahs entrance, Ava and Zari went in front as the bridesmaids.

"See you in there", Zari grinned as the hatch opened and she walked though, the music now filled Dinahs ears she imagined Laurel stood at the alter waiting for her and had to stop herself from running to her.

"Ok guys whenever you're ready", Ava grinned following Zari and taking their places by the alter.

Dinah gripped Curtis's arm tightly the butterflies in her stomach going ballistic, she was so happy she wanted to cry, it was almost like a dream and she was scared she might wake up any second.

"Dinah?" Curtis snapped her back to the present "ready to go get your girl?" He grinned.

Dinah smiled back at him "you're damn right I am!", she laughed as they walked round the corner through the hatch....

All eyes were on Dinah as she walked down the aisle but Dinahs eyes were only looking for one person...Laurel stood there with that big cheeky grin on her face oh god how Dinah had missed that face even if it had been only half a day, Laurel looked stunning in her tux and her hair was all curly...she was just perfect. The way she looked at Dinah made her heart melt.

The closer Dinah got the more she emotional became she fought back the tears refusing to get married with mascara running down her face, she would never live that down.

Curtis stopped at the end of the aisle and looked at Laurel smiling as he gave Dinah away, Laurel stepped forward her arms reaching out for Dinah as their hands intertwined once more....the two soulmates smiled reunited at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz let me know what you think or any suggestions


End file.
